Jogue Escreva
Jogue Escreva is an OC made for the DBX OC Contest being held by QueueYou and Falltz. Backstory Jogue had a pretty normal life up until he was 14, where he ended up discovering that there was a human trafficking ring concerning his best friend's older brother. Knowing that he did not have much strength to take them on, (as it would lead to his death), he decided to do something else with this information. He took photographs whenever he could from secluded areas so the ring could not see him take the photos. Once Jogue had compiled them up, and started writing a report to the police, which he had sent in anonymously. Miraculously, the police were able to arrest many of the members after a shootout, which had managed to kill the ringleader and a couple of other members, but none of the officers. The police had also managed to track down Jogue, and gave him a congratulations for saving all the people who were affected by the ring. Unbeknownst to him, Jogue's friend, had his older brother killed during the shootout, and was grieving. He then saw that Jogue sent in the report, and vowed to avenge his brother. He grabbed his brother's pistol, and went to Jogue's house to end Jogue's life. Jogue let his friend in, not knowing that he may die. Once they were in a secluded corridor upstairs, Jogue's friend took the gun off of safety. Jogue had heard the distinctive click, and quickly ran into one of the rooms, covering himself, and barricading the door with a shelf, while being shot at by his friend. Jogue, knowing that his friend's brother must have died in the shootout, tried to reason with his friend to no avail. Jogue mustered up the courage to defend himself, and grabbed a heavy book. After his friend had shot the locks, and began to go inside, Jogue seized his chance, and slammed the heavy book on top of his friend harder than he wanted to, as he activated his body's flight or fight response. At this moment, Jogue had actually unlocked his FoF, however he hadn't known it. Jogue, feeling incredibly guilt for killing his friend, turned himself in, but was acquitted due to the reasoning that he had taken self defense. Jogue felt even guiltier, knowing he had gotten away with murder, and developed insomnia due to the nightmares that followed it. Eventually, Jogue entered a writing competition to alleviate his guiltiness, and submitted a poem on his guilt of killing his friend, which had won him awards that he did not care for. A certain writer's college gave him a scholarship, which he had taken due to not having much of a path in life. From then on, Jogue had developed a liking to writing plays and books, and had published his first work, Manlet:The Play, which had gotten a cult following due to how different Jogue's writing style was to other authors. Jogue eventually graduated, and got a job as an author, with a part time job at a fast food restaurant. Jogue felt good for once in his life, but all was not good. One day, Jogue was working his shift as a cashier, when masked men came in, and shouted at him to put the money in the bag. Jogue complied, but then one of the men grabbed him, and punched him for not putting it in fast enough. Jogue had enough of it already, and wound his arm up for a punch, but had noticed a green aura around his fist. He flinched for a moment, causing one of the men to see him winding up his arm, causing Jogue to have his head slammed on the counter. At this point, he had enough, and bashed one of their head's in, causing him to be shot, which made him go unconscious. After he had woken up, Jogue found out that the men had assumed he was dead, and shot everyone inside the restaurant, making Jogue the sole survivor. Knowing this information, Jogue had fallen into a second depression, but quickly remembered about his fist glowing green. After Jogue had been discharged, he did research on this occurrence, figuring out it was Flames Of Fate. Jogue then read up on how to train this peculiar power, to make sure that he could defend himself, and trained he did, for many days and nights, developing insomnia again. Soon enough, Jogue had figured out how to imbue his books with this skill, and managed to figure out how to write actual power into his words. Jogue soon enough applied for another job, to make sure he had a dispensable income to buy training supplies, and quickly got the job, due to his hardworking nature, which he works at to this day. Moveset Upgrades Min: Increase Base Walkspeed. ' ' Med: Reduce Cooldown Of “Legendary Tale” (F). Odd: Increase The Base Damage And Size Of Jogue’s Manuscripts/Books. Category:Characters